Robot Wars Wiki:Job List
This is a list of current jobs on Robot Wars Wiki. Updated by administrators, it details what the community is trying to achieve at the present time. If you are a new user, or a current user who is looking for something to do, look here. Ongoing projects Project Heat Restructure The tables for competing robots still need to be applied to International Episodes Project Article Quotes Adding in a quote describing each robot to the top of its article. See Anty B, Razer, Kan Opener and others for examples. Project Terminology Expanding existing and creating new terminology articles. To be created *Malfunctions *Hazard Immobilisations Other suggestions welcome Project Video Games The creation of pages for fictional, TV and arena pages relating to the various Robot Wars video games. The addition of Jonathan Pearce's in-game introductions for robots from Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction and Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (PC/Xbox). Template:Stats Go around all heat articles, and replace the robot statistics raw wikitables with Template:1stStats (Series 1), Template:S2Stats (Series 2), Template:2ndStats (Series 3-4) or Template:Stats (Series 5-7, Extreme, International Series). Completed The task has been completed for the following series: *Robot Wars: The First Wars *Robot Wars: The Third Wars *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars *Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars *Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 *Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 In Progress The task is currently in progress for the following series: *Robot Wars: The Second Wars (Hogwild94 has started) *Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars (RelicRaider has started) *Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 (ToastUltimatum has started) *Extreme Warriors: Season 1 (Headbanger14 has started) *Extreme Warriors: Season 2 (waiting for remaining episode pages to be made) *German Robot Wars (European Championship remaining) Remaining The task has yet to be started for the following series: *Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars *Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 *Nickelodeon Robot Wars Important Tasks Extreme Warriors: Season 2 Robot Histories Season 2 summaries need to be written for many competitors. Team Pages Creating pages for notable teams, see discussion at Talk:UK Series Teams Expansion of Episode Pages The following articles all need to be expanded. This includes expanding the battle descriptions and adding quotes and images. See Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat B and Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat J for inspiration. *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat F *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat G *Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat H *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat A *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat C *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat D *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat F *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat G *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat H *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat I *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat K *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat L *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat M *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat N *Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Grand Final *The First World Championship (partially expanded, but still needs more - quotes in particular) House Robot Histories The 'Notable Moments' and 'Worst Moments' sections for Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash need to be incorporated and expanded into the 'Robot History' section for both robots. Unused Images See and find relevant homes for all images. Should they be duplicates or unuseable, mark with . Big Pages Expansions of important robots such as Panic Attack are needed. Category:Site administration